2 World's Ends
by LiLMula01
Summary: A battle between God and the Devil.They both send warriors to destroy the other side,therefore,leading to what seems like an endless war between the two.In the pov's of the warriors on the Holy side we will see who wins this time...Will it be God?Or the Devil?There will be a 2nd book with the Devil warrior's pov. Look on Lilmula01's profile on photobucket to see the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

" They have progressed my lord..." said Eradicus kneeling at the feet of Jesus.

" That might be a problem... We need more time!" Jesus slammed his hands on his throne crafted from the hands of the angels.

Eradicus moved from his place on the royal carpet, then standing still near a bookshelf to the left of the throne room. Jesus gently got up from his throne and started pacing around for hours like a mad man. Thoughts pouring in and out of his mind. He looked and searched around for an answer to his problem. His throne room was an open space but filled with interprets of the Bible. A bed was not needed considering he's like a God in his world. In other words the God, Demi- gods, and angels never slept nor had the need to sleep or the use of a bathroom either. He had a table and royal chairs the size of a normal set. The floor was stone along with the walls. Thoughts easily came to him in this room but at this time in need they didn't. All but no answer.

Jesus finally relaxed himself, stopped in his tracks, and said with brief confidence, " Father will know."

He walked up to an oval shaped area with a picture of God himself, almighty and all, and a white and purple cushion on the floor florid with decor. Jesus fell to his knees onto the cushion and whispered quietly to himself, " The power of prayer will help..."

Silently he prayed to his father, the powerful God, for an answer with his lips moving with passion and his words filled with emotion. Jesus then rose up from his kneeing place and said, " Amen." Within just a few minutes of wait his answers were heard and answered. A thought then popped up into his mind with prior warning. " The Bible." God had answered, " Your answer awaits you patiently in the Bible my son..."

Jesus turned around with a serious look on his face and looked for "The Bible". He searched frantically for it considering he had that many interpretations. He went book through book to find "The One" and finally he found it after some time. There lay a Bible next to Jesus's throne. Jesus walked slowly with his robe gently gliding gracefully across the floor over to where the precious Bible was located. He picked up the Bible with extreme and delicate care, making sure to brush off any little spec of dust that rest upon the hard cover of the unopened Bible. He then indulged himself in the black nicely made Bible of the Old Testament flipping through pages one after one. He found the phrase he was looking for a let a brief smile creep atop his lightly peached and bearded face.

He let the words smoothly flow from his chapped lips, "Seek peace and pursue it. I Pet. 3:11"

He smiled at the Demi-god faced next to him. He looked away, abruptly chanting a line off of the top of his head, "Blessed are the peacemakers. Matt. 5:9... Do you know what this means?"

" It means that we are blessed sir..." replied Eradicus with the upmost assurance.

" It also means that we create peace. By destroying the Devil once and for all we can live with peace and reassurance that nobody will be tempted to do anything devious anymore." Jesus said walking to his throne.

Eradicus turned facing towards the door that led to the exit of the throne room. A frown crept along his stubby and young looking face.

" It may be for the best of the people but what if something goes absolutely wrong?"

Jesus walked up to Eradicus and turned him around, face to face. Jesus looked him straight in his blue crystal-like eyes.

" Listen to yourself," replied Jesus, " you're standing in front of the person who makes things good happen. We may need more time to be fully prepared but there is none. But nevertheless we will be prepared even so if the Devil proceeds to my Holy Kingdom here on Earth. And remember that we are surrounded by nothing... The battlefield we can use to our advantage..."

" You make a good point... Fine. I'll ready my men and women for battle."

Jesus released his tenacious grip from Eradicus's arm and walked to his book shelf. Eradicus turned for a second to head towards the door, then paused. Furthermore he thought. Thought of one last thing to say before leaving to attend to his army of warriors.

" Jesus... We shall win this war and eliminate the Devil..."

Jesus picked out a green interpret of the Bible, read a few lines, and then said as he shut the book with anger, " And it will be done!"

Eradicus faced his army of warriors with concern. Eradicus was known to be stoic but this certain problem troubled him greatly. He knew that this war of many to come should be won by his army, only a small portion of the Holy Warriors. That is why he looked at his army with doubt, worry, and much concern.

He thought for a moment, opened his mouth and said, " We are the Holy Warriors... Blessed are the peacemakers. God remains at our side delivering us from evil and protecting us from the Devil at every given moment. Now we are to respect what he has done for us and protect God like he has done for us, Jesus also because he died for our sins, and humanity so it can flourish and prosper... All of you in this army have only but one purpose now to serve... and that is to try and rid of the Devil that laid curse upon Earth and Heaven and made life into a havoc!"

"Hoorah!" the crowd of warriors chanted.

" The Devil shall not set foot upon this Earth again!" screamed Eradicus with such might.

" Hoorah!"

" And his plague shall be eradicated forever by the army of the Holy Warriors!" Eradicus was enraged with power now and felt unstoppable but little did he know things were going to turn quickly into a living Hell...

Eradicus marched his army of the Holy Warriors through an arc the size of a 20 story building made of stone and sculpted to perfection again by the hands and hard work of the angels. It was there at that moment that Eradicus knew his fate and the fates of his many warriors. All but one... Corruptine. Eradicus was told by Jesus the many fates of his loyal soldiers but was not told Corruptine's fate or in this case future because it was "foggy and unbelievably cloudy with possibilities". He knew Corruptine was one of the great warriors that served for Jesus even before his time. Corruptine was a unique, stocky, middle-aged man. It was said that he was once one of few messengers of God. So his legend to this day still lives on.

Corruptine gave a brief smile towards his leader, Eradicus. Eradicus turned towards his men and stopped them in their tracks. He took a good look around his army, sighed, turned around 360 degrees, and continued to march his men towards the plain.

" I can win," he thought," if one man survives that is. Maybe since Corruptine served for many years under God that he is able to sustain life even after the battle. Only God knows."

He spoke aloud, " Let us pray warriors! Dear Lord, we ask that you guide us through battle. We serve to protect and that is our purpose to serve. We ask that you make it possible that victory may be in our hands for this battle will surely be a memorable one. We pray that you make us strong and brazen. In God's name, Amen..."

Eradicus shed a tear but stood proud on the grounds of many soldiers demises. He cast a glance at what he was up against. Dialfhor, the leader of a demonic army of warriors. The Devil sent him as a response to Jesus readying his warriors. Suddenly, Eradicus knew his place. Knew what he had to do and what his comrade, Corruptine, should do. Survive.

Dialfhor stood tall with a long cape and emo-typical hair that was straight. You could hardly make out his face but enough to say it was burned. The Devil did it. When your soil belongs to the Devil, he can do anything with it or to it. Long story short.

Dialfhor stepped forward and raised his hand. Eradicus and Corruptine waited anxiously in their battle positions as well as the other warriors along with them to see what his next move would be.

" We shall fight til the death!" shouted Dialfhor and with that sentence said, he lowered his hand and started towards Eradicus with his sword. Therefore, making the two armadas clash head on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dialfhor struck his opponent with such might and hatred that he knocked Eradicus off of his feet with his arm. Eradicus knew that Dialfhor was strong but not this strong. He arose from the hit he had taken and tried to strike back with his sword in a number of ways, to the side, up, down, and even slanted. Nothing was working. He thought for a moment.

_"Maybe I can find a weak spot..."_

Eradicus tried striking in the same spots again but this time observing how Dialfhor moved with wariness. He noticed that Dialfhor was holding back potential and his weak spot was from behind, not the front torso but the back torso. He was slow from behind so he might have a chance. Eradicus took his observation and tried to make something of it by testing if it worked. Meanwhile, Corruptine was going against a warrior named Secragus.

Secragus was a traitor. He used his angelic powers to bring destruction upon Earth. He said he did what he was told by God but really it was the Devil instead. There was no mistaking in that. The Devil accepted him into his army of desecrators for only one purpose, to go against God and act as a demagogue, eating upon people's fears. He felt out of place in the heavenly world so he left saying the worst possible thing to say to God in a prayer, " You are not worthy of serving as my master or guide..." The words struck God stupid. God was outraged and sent Secragus to Hell with pain and suffering. God had never been insulted such as this ever. So with this he took action and Secragus was never seen again until this very day on sacred grounds.

Corruptine was a warrior that surpassed Secragus's brute strength. In fact he was one of the strongest warriors in the whole army of Holy warriors and the Demonic warriors combined. His enormous strength only came to him because he was a Demi-god but he was cursed. Unbelievably cursed. His sins that he made during his time as a human haunted him and the Devil knew it. He knew of the evil deeds that Corruptine had made in his normal life. Stealing, cheating, lying, and even killing. That's why he was already skilled as a fighter when he came to heaven and brung along with him his son, Kopaine who remained in the castle with the other angels. That's also why him and Secragus were unevenly matched. Secragus was weaker but more flexible, similar to a snake, and Corruptine was more skilled at combat and had much more strength packed on him. A battle that seemed unfair but filled with despise.

The warriors all fought ferociously, blood and gore spilling everywhere. Guts were seen and parts of bodies that were dismembered were spread across the floor. Swords were swung with such force that it could knock down 10 humans in a row and slashes were so deep that it could cut through stone. Some warriors fell to their knees due to so much fighting but that resulted in an opening for an easy kill. The heads of warriors were then sparse upon the feet of other men. The scene was inevitable but the pain of loss that followed afterwards was more agonizing.

The Holy Warriors only killed for God. The Demonic Warriors did it for power and to conquer the human race along with Heaven. These goals were totally seperate and had divergent meanings to them. But overall the ambition was exactly the same, eliminate the opposite side.

The battle seemed to last for hours but only took a few measly minutes. The warriors fates were sealed. The only warriors left were Secragus, who was severly damaged, Corruptine, who was also heavily damaged, Dialfhor, who was on the floor nearly dead, and Eradicus, who took the smallest damage out of all of them. Eradicus stood over Dialfhor and looked at him with pure hatred. Corruptine was kneeling with one knee before Secragus with exhaustion. Secragus too was tired so he also was on both of his knees and his hands flat on the ground, sword right beside him. He looked at Corruptine tried to strike him one last time with a vertical swing as if he was using an axe. Of course Corruptine blocked the attack with his sword in a horizontal position and stayed kneeling there for a second.

" You will not persevere!" yelled Corruptine.

And with that being said he deflected the attack and thrusted his sword into Secragus's chest. Corruptine stood up and looked at Secragus who had the sword wedged in him.

" Return to your place you wretched, file beast." Corruptine said.

He grabbed his sword lodged in Secragus's chest, turned it to the side, and made an exit through his body through his left torso. The emense pain that followed was horrible. Secragus screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the floor still alive but barely. Corruptine started to walk away and began to move closer to Eradicus.

"God has spoken to me..." Eradicus said in a draconian voice.

"He said unto us," replied Corruptine as he closed in towards the hurt, Eradicus, " that we provide..."

"No mercy!" both of them said with a deafening voice so loud it could blast your ears.

For a split second Dialfhor caught a glance at the one named God and then turned black as Corruptine and Eradicus shoved their swords into Dialfhor's corrupted heart. He let out a wail then died. The two Holy Warriors had won the battle but Corruptine was severly hurt. He needed rest and recovery and Eradicus knew that by the way he was lying on the floor. Corruptine bent down, picked up Eradicus, and started walking to the castle. The journey back was like a blood pool. Not a single piece of land was not covered with blood. The battle was a blood bath overall anyways. Eradicus glanced back at where Secragus and Dialfhor lay. Secragus was missing but he didn't pay much attention to it. He continued into the Holy castle. Eradicus slowly put Corruptine on his badly slashed back. Corruptine winced with pain.

"Angels, tend to his wounds. His injuries are nearly fatal. I fear he could die if we do nothing as of now..."

The angels ran over to his body and carried him to an emergency room. It was there that the angels proceeded with caution to heal the wounds. Eradicus followed them as well for he too needed care.

Jesus stepped down the steps of the holy castle unto the room where Corruptine was kept. He walked with great concern on his face and wonder on his mind.

"How could such a battle of this magnitude do so much damage to a man that has served my father right?" Jesus said with a frown on his face.

"He tried his best. We all did..." Eradicus replied staring at Corruptine who was hardly breathing now.

Corruptine was leaking and spitting out blood at this point.

_"Don't die Corruptine! Stay with us!" Eradicus yelled._

Corruptine's eye sight began to turn blurry.

_"I will be back..." Corruptine whispered while everything around him turned black._

_**"Where am I?" **_

_**"In my lair... Of course you recognize my voice, do you not?"**_

_**"Actually, I hardly do."**_

_**"It's me... Your father... The Devil?"**_

_**Suddenly everything became light but slowly diming black. The Devil appeared under a faint light. He looked like a human but with black and red clothing yet he was surprisingly old and looked young. The area surrounding him, which was nothing, was black. Pitch black to be exact. The Devil stepped forward towards Corruptine, who was sitting in a chair wondering how he got into his father's lair.**_

_**"Do you want to live again?" The Devil's words were slick and slipped softly through Corruptine's ears.**_

_**"Do you simply crave being an angel? Or as one of my minions?"**_

_**"I have no interest in being in your despicable army of delinquents..." muttered Corruptine.**_

_**"No? Well you do want to live as an angel still, right?" said the Devil soothingly while brushing his hand across Corruptine's shoulders. **_

_**Corruptine moved the Devil's hand off. **_

_**"Yes I do want to live once again but not by your side... By God's." Corruptine replied.**_

_**"Hmph. Well... I will provide you with another life however, you will have to kill 100 mens' and womans' souls in order to live once again." **_

_**A smile inched onto the Devil's face. Corruptine felt as if a 1,000 faces were looking up on him. He began to think hard and sweat but he came up with his answer within a minute of questioning what was right and wrong.**_

_**"I'll willingly accept your offer..."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Very well then," said the Devil with a big smile," I will put you in the Demonic arena where you will execute your sins."**

**"I could care less as of right now. Bring me to your arena so I could get your evil deed over with." Corruptine pleaded.**

**With a snap of his fingers Corruptine was brought to an open, empty, halfway eroded dome. It was vast and had rows of seats just like in a coliseum. Corruptine walked a little bit along the gravel pavement that was in a square-like shape on the ground then came to a stop as the ground shook under him as if there was an earthquake. A strange montage of cries filled the air. Then an enormous blast came from the gravel and a large mysterious creature appeared out of the gigantic hole that was made. The creature looked like it was made out of humans. It's body was in the form of a snake. It was obviously more than a hundred souls in the beast. It's mouth was as big as a two story building and had thousands of ugly hands as its teeth. It had no eyes for Corruptine suspected the hundreds of human heads were supposedly the "eyes" of the beast. It had no arms and no feet but a tail made out of 3 human bodies. It was mean. It was ugly. And it meant business with Corruptine. **

**Corruptine stared at the beast for a second and then noticed he had armor on. **

**"I have provided you with armor. Crappy, worn out armor you could say but I can't ensure that you will live," the Devil smirked," for the only reason why this creature built of human souls was created in the first place was to annihilate you." **

**"Even if I'm your own blood...That tells me how good of a father you are..." Corruptine grunted.**

**"Do not question my honor! I am a God of the Underworld and if you shall die so be it! May wrath be brought upon you, Corruptine!" the Devil outburst.**

**The beast went full-on towards Corruptine with it's mouth wide open. It let out a inhumane cry. Corruptine stood in a warrior stance then timed it right to dodge the beast. He then clenched his hand tighter and found a sword near the beast's tail. A small sword like what the Vikings had on their voyages. He sought his way through the beast's attacks of fire shaped into fire balls but were the size of a billboard. Corruptine dodge nearly all of his attacks but while running one fire ball caught his right arm.**

**"Ah!" he screamed.**

**He brushed off his arm and wrist frantically. The fire only spread farther up his arm, yet he knew he still had to do his job. With the fire still burning up his arm, Corruptine quickly ran near the beast's tail and swooped up the sword with his left hand. He then stopped and knelt on the floor due to pain. The pain was so excruciating that he screamed with agony. He looked at his right arm, pain on his face, and observed it. The flame had turned into dark armor that surrounded his right arm completely. Corruptine quickly looked at his other arm and found that the sword was gone but only dark armor on both of his arms remained.**

**"This is beyond weird! It's absurd!" exclaimed Corruptine.**

**Corruptine couldn't help but try to shake off was seemed to be stuck to his skin. The armor. No matter how hard the effort it simply wasn't enough. He stopped trying and observed the beast for a moment. It looked as if the creature hadn't moved at all. Just simply waiting for Corruptine to make a move. As if it was wanting him to put it out of misery forever. Corruptine payed no mind to his dark armor anymore but now cared about getting his job over and done with.**

**"Alright you foul beast... This is your time to die!" shouted Corruptine so hard that it shook the monster.**

**The beast let out a mighty roar of cries and lept to attack Corruptine but then changed where it was going and went back to the hole where it first appeared. Again, Corruptine caught himself fighting against fireballs but he dodged them with key-point accuracy. He ran to the beast body and started to pound on it ferociously. He ignored the humongous hole that stretched beneath him and the monster. He just kept pounding and pounding. It was as if he couldn't run out of energy. **

**"Hahahaha," the Devil laughed," I see you noticed changes in your armor and energy but have you noticed that your strength now can top that of a thousand men altogether?" **

**"No I haven't," said Corruptine while looking down upon his armor," my body is now covered in dark armor."**

**"Ah! You notice, eh? Tis' not a gift nor a present but a reward if thy warrior doth his deed right and completely."**

**"I petty you Devil for I now know tis' is a mere costume of shame and hate thy bringith upon me." Corruptine said out loud.**

**Corruptine punched the beast so hard it fell down onto it's back. He saw an opportunity so he took it and lept onto the beast with a big fist. Corruption's fist lodged into the beast's body and he yanked and pulled for something until he came to a stop all gore and everything. He found it. The heart of the beast. He jerked as hard as he could with the heart in his hand. The monster screamed and even tried to push Corruptine off of it. The monster's attempts failed epically for Corruptine's weight was too much for the beast to bear. Corruptine yanked out the heart of the beast and all that was heard was hundreds of screams and awful cries of souls of men and women. Corruptine covered his ears. The cries were tormenting and tearing Corruptine's soul. Deep down he could feel them scratching at his heart. He knew he had done some wrong and totally out of proportion. Corruptine was saddened and fell to his knees onto the gravel near the hole.**

**"Is this what you call entertainment? Fun? What fun is it to torment the souls of the dead?" **

**"I am the Devil! That is my job! I create pain because I enjoy misery not happiness. I'm evil and nefarious in my own ways. People fear me because of this. It's how I am and how you need to be. This was a mere test to see if you're able to kill and create sin still. You destroyed this monster from which I created out of a thousand souls. I promised you if you killed a hundred souls that I will grant you life once again. You murdered the beast..." chuckled the Devil," therefore I will give you life once again but notice you have made more than 850 sins that consisted of murder. And so forth you will keep your darkened armor as a reminder of the sins you have made here today!" **

**" No... " Corruptine said in sorrow," why did I do it? Why?"**

**The armor slowly began to swallow Corruptine whole. His body was covered in darkened armor as he stood up, tears falling from his face behind the helmet. **

**He looked up while spreading his legs and yelled, "WHY?"**

Corruptine awoke with a shake. He gazed upon the nurses and people that looked at him.

"Let me speak to my father!" he yelled.

"Rest, Corruptine... For you have fought well." Jesus said calmly.

"Who is your father and how do you know if he's still alive?" asked Eradicus while arising from the bed where he was kept.

"Of course he's alive," Corruptines snapped back while sitting up," he's the Devil!"

Jesus was shocked and took a few steps back. Eradicus looked at Corruptine with surprise in his very eyes. Corruptine got out of the bed whincing from a little pain and stood straight.

"I knew something was wrong when father couldn't bring the man back to life," Jesus said pointing straight towards him," tis' be the Devil's son. To be borne into this world as a son of the Devil is like creating millions of sins!"

"I did not become a Christian so I could go back to Hell! I became a Christian because I believed that you were there and I could change through God's words of wisdom. If you want to save the world and humanity then I suggest you keep me right where I am as an angel and a Holy Warrior because I plan to destroy the Devil." Corruptine yelled in Jesus's face.

Jesus stepped back. He turned and walked away through the long, rectangular doorway. He stopped and turned his head to the left a little, his beard long and stubby.

"I have my doubts but I hope you do..."

Jesus turned his head back and continued walking towards the stairs. Eradicus quickly pulled Corruptine off to the side where the little group was a little far away.

"If you were born as a son of the Devil then how'd you become an angel?" Eradicus questioned.

"Simple actually. My mother is like your mother. Thus we are brethren of the same kind but I am therefore a Demi-god. My mother is Angelina. She is the mother of Demi-gods but gave the title to only the numbers of angels that would make a difference. You too are a Demi-god but to many people say you lack importance," Corruptine said while putting his arm around Eradicus's shoulder," and I will fix that along with you."

Eradicus only but pondered about what he was hearing. He positioned his hand on his stubby gotee as if to the Devil's son making a pact with him? After all he is right and they did finish what they were set out to do together, destroy one of the demonic armies but should he take part along side Corruptine? He then knew what was right.

"You're right. I guess with the clash of these two worlds anything is possible. But if you are truly the son of the Devil then where art thou powers?" Eradicus asked.

"In my brief afterlife I could've sworn I had something similar to enormous and unnatural strength. It was like I was in the place of the Devil himself. All mighty ,powerful, and all. I was also consumed by some type of darkened armor. I felt as if I couldn't stop hammering this beast that the Devil created made out of human souls. He told me that I had tortured and killed thousands of souls... Innocent souls..." said Corruptine as Eradicus slowly took his arm off his shoulder.

"The Devil is unscrupulous. His motive is to kill, torture, and end happiness. If you embrace this darkened armor as your own you can endure its power therefore giving you an up in battle." Eradicus whispered.

"But the darkened armor is only a reminder of the souls I killed off..." Corruptine said with sadness.

"Then rid the Devil of this world forever for those souls and humanity!" said Eradicus loudly.

The crowd of angelic nurses over in the other direction directed their attention over to Corruptine and Eradicus. Eradicus shooed them away with a movement of his hand. They quickly tip toed out of the room.

"Listen. Use it as an advantage. Think of it as a blessing but not exactly. Either way we'll get you control that armor in no time... If that is we can get to see it." said Eradicus with his eyebrow raised.


End file.
